


You are MINE and MINE ALONE

by Sianera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rape, Smut, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianera/pseuds/Sianera
Summary: I suck at summaries so...Levi being a psychotic Yandere and trying to convince Eren that he belongs to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I just felt like writing this,I WAS thinking of including some smut/rape so if you guys want that tell me and I'll write a chapter with it :)

“WHY DID YOU DO IT?!” He yelled at Levi, with tears in his beautiful eyes,oh those eyes,how much he loved them.  
”Because you are mine and they were in my way” The raven said with a grin as he got closer to Eren

.”I’ll never be yours!You are SICK Levi!” “Ouch,that hurt Eren, but I’m sure that’s just your shock speaking.Why don’t you want do understand that I love you,Eren?” He questioned but the boy's words still stung.

”You LOVE me?!You KILLED everyone that was close to me,hell you killed everyone I barely even KNEW!” He yelled.Levi just shook his head,laughing.

“Yes, Eren,my sweet,sweet Eren.I love you,that’s why I had to get rid of them.They were getting in my way, and tried to get me away from you”.He stepped closer to Eren who was shaking in the corner of the room.

Levi didn’t know if it was from fear, or anger, or maybe both but he also didn’t care

He reached for him to pull him into a hug but Eren pushed him away.  
“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!” Eren shouted at the man,to which he narrowed his eyes at him.

”Eren...I would not advise you to talk to me like that.I love you so I don’t want to hurt you, but if you keep up that attitude of yours, I may have to and I’m sure neither of us wants that”He said, voice dangerously low.

The brunet was still shaking but his eyes widened,this time in fear.“No...don’t hurt me..please” He cried, letting Levi step close enough to hug him this time.

Eren got pulled into a tight hug and the man started to rub his back soothingly.  
”Shh...It’ll be okay,no one can take you away from me now”He said,hugging him closer.

The boy started crying, but didn’t protest any further as he got pulled towards Levi's bed.

”Now Eren,be a good boy and go to sleep.We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”He was told. Levi giving him a kiss on the forehead before tugging him in.

The light was turned out and Levi went to leave the room.

 

Before he completely left, he looked back at him and told him “Remember Eren,I love you and always will.Goodnight, Sweetheart” with that Levi left and locked the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt like writing today and this is what I came up with.It's not that yandere-ish but I plan to continue this story,just not sure where this is going yet xD Also, I wanted to try third person :)

When he woke up the next day he didn't remember what happened the day before.  
All that was left in his head, was that he had a fight with Levi for some reason before he hell asleep.

Speaking of which,Eren searched the room for the raven-haired man but with no luck.

He sat up and stretched his arms a bit,only to feel weight on then.When he looked at his wrists he noticed they had chains around them,leading behind him.

He turned as much as he could, and to his shock, he was actually chained up to the wall behind his bed.

Just then he heard the door open, and whipped his head around to see the man who did this to him."Ah good morning, my sweet Eren.I hope you slept well." He said. Eren couldn't find his words at first just staring at him.

Slowly he opened his mouth "Why did you chain me up?" The slight fear evident in his voice."Isn't that obvious? I didn't want you to run away.You are MY Eren after all,my most beloved Eren." Said the raven.

Not sure as to why he should run away he narrowed his eyes in confusion "Levi...why would I run away from you?" 'He doesn't remember yesterday?Well lucky me' Levi thought."Ah..nevermind, I'll unlock the cuffs on your wrist in a bit." Eren smiled at that and nodded,being relieved he didn't have to stay like this.

After Levi freed him, he stood up to stretch out properly.  
His shirt rode up a bit,revealing a slight portion of his tanned skin.When Levi noticed that it was hard for him not to stare at it,he was waiting for his moment to pounce on the boy.

Keeping his silver/blue eyes on the brilliant green ones,something hit him.Eren didn't remember what he said to him the night before,nor does he remember all of his friends being dead.  
If he could keep him locked up in here he could keep Eren and Eren would be happy with him.That thought made him grin like he the maniac he was,frightening the young boy in front of him.

He looked at the raven his eyes going wide from the sight,"Levi are..are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.   
"Oh yes darling,I'm perfectly fine.Why don't you go sit down while I get breakfast?" Levi offered.

The young shifter eagerly nodded his head while just in that moment his stomach started to growl.Blushing and rubbing his neck a bit he said " Even though I already said yes, it seems like I'm hungrier than I thought." Levi just let out a slight chuckle at that and left for the kitchen,making sure to lock the door behind him.  
Wondering why he locked it,Eren kept his eyes trained on the door for a bit before dismissing it as Levi just being careful that he doesn't get disturbed.

Minutes passed before Levi entered the room again,with a loaf of bread and some fresh fruit on a plate.Setting the plate in front of the boy he sat on the edge of the bed and began stroking Eren’s cheek lovingly.

Surprised Eren eyed him suspiciously but shrugged it off and started eating.  
He plopped a piece of fruit in his mouth,chewing it thoroughly before swallowing."Levi where did you even get that?!" He asked."Don't worry about stuff like that,my sweet boy." Came the answer.

Eventually Eren was done eating and Levi took his plate,leaving the room to wash it, but again locking the door.Eren was still thinking it was for his own good.

The shifter looked at the ceiling,wondering what Levi meant by him running away,but the opening door disrupted his thoughts.  
Levi went to his side and leaned down,placing a small kiss on his forehead."You should sleep,Eren.You still look exhausted and I don't want you passing out on me.Don't worry,I'll stay so that no one disturbs you."The man said.

Forgetting what he was thinking about Eren nodded before laying down on his side and closing his eyes.  
He heard a soft humming coming from Levi next to him,he listened to it until he finally felt his consciousness slip away and fell asleep,dreaming about the man at his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my explanation for Eren's amnesia,not the best but it's what I went with this morning :)
> 
> Also tell me if you want me to write the first chapter again in third person.

While Eren was asleep, Levi got up off the bed and made his way to the door.Even with the boy sleeping he locked it,just in case Eren woke up.

He went to a small kitchen to fetch his "beloved" a glass of water.  
Rummaging through some drawers,he pulled out a small bottle with pills.He found them one time when he was cleaning Hange’s office.

They had a label on them that read:FOR EXPERIMENTATION!MIGHT CAUSE SLIGHT AMNESIA!   
When he found them,his eyes widened for a second before he grinned widely."Thank you for once,shitty glasses." He had said to himself.

After putting one of the pills from the bottle inside the glass, he went back to Eren's room.  
He set the glass on top of the nightstand next to the bed, before laying down next to Eren.Stroking his hair softly he whispered "I love you so much,my dear.No one will ever be able to take you away from me.Not that there are many people who could still try."Chuckling a bit at the last part, he gave a quick kiss to the sleeping boys lips.

A few hours later Eren woke up with Levi still at his bed."Good morning,my love." Levi greeted."Mh...morning." Eren touched his head with one hand,feeling like his head might split in two.  
"What's wrong, Darling?" Levi started to worry, before realizing what might be going on:the pills he gave Eren when he was asleep the first night, probably had some other side effects as well.

Picking up the glass he held it out to Eren "Does your head hurt?You should drink some water." Levi said with worry in his voice.  
"Yeah,thanks,Levi." With that Eren took the glass and gulped it down,missing the wicked grin on Levi's face.

"Are you hungry,Eren?" Eren shook his head, no, to that.

The boy looked at Levi's face,suddenly a question popping up in his mind "Levi..where are the others?I haven't heard anyone talk or knock other than you." 'Fuck!of course he doesn't remember I killed them all so he thinks they will come see him' 

 

He had to make up an excuse for him,one that Eren would believe.  
Thinking of one pretty quickly "Oh my dear Eren,don't you remember?They went missing."

"WHAT?HOW?!" Eren yelled."Oi not so loud!It's not good for your head." He gave Eren a slight glare.  
"I don't know how,I wasn't with them,since I had to take care of you after you had an accident." Eren's eyes widened,he didn't even remember that he was injured."I see,seems like you don't remember.You fell off a tree and hit your head pretty hard." Levi told him.

"Well...that explains the headache."   
Eren sat up on the bed and took Levi's hand."Thanks for taking care of me then,Levi." That earned him a warm smile from the short man.

The boy wanted to stand up, but stopped when he felt weight on his chest."You can't stand up yet,you're still recovering,love." 

 

Now that he was actually fully awake he noticed the strange nickname,making him blush.He always had feelings for the older man, but never quite got the courage to tell him.  
He wanted to ask about it but was shot down when Levi stood up.

"I'm going to get some food for you,then you can go take a shower." He said,pointing at a door Eren hadn't noticed before.  
"Oh and Eren?for your own good:don't try to leave this room,I don't want you getting hurt more than you already are." He said in a low voice.

With that he left,again locking the door behind him.

 

Eren looked at the door, confused, he had a ton of questions on his mind but the man who could answer them left him alone.Locked up nonetheless.

He decided to wait,there must be a good explanation for this.

 

So he laid down again,staring at the ceiling,trying to figure out how exactly he was going to ask Levi about everything that was going on in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I FINALLY found the time to write again. Sorry if I don't update that much,working 10days straight with 7-8hrs a day is just so exhausting. 
> 
> I will finish this even if it takes time though,so don't worry :) 
> 
> And sorry if it gets a bit repeatative at the ends,working on that too :)

Upon hearing the door open Eren jumped up, and fixed his gaze on the raven he was waiting for.

"So,you ready for your shower ,Eren?" He asked as he held up a cloth.  
Eren looked at it,his eyes widening a bit "Wait a moment, Levi!You didn't mention, that you were going to shower WITH ME!" Levi chuckled at that.  
"Of course I ain't, Darling.Not today anyway..." Mumbling the last part he continued "I just brought this for you,you will shower alone,unless you want me to join, I will,however, wait here." 

Eren blushed a deep red at."N-NO!" He quickly covered his mouth with his hand,realizing his own volume.

Levi's eyes had a dangerous glint to them, as he looked into Eren’s,stepping closer to the brunette."Did you just YELL at me?" The man asked. 

Taken aback by Levi's low voice,he backed up but was met with a wall after a few steps.

Grabbing the boy by his collar, he pulled him down to eye-level."NEVER yell at ME again,or so help me I will make you unable to do so,ever again!" The only answer he received, was a slight whimper on Eren's part.

Letting go of the brunette, he moved back to sit on his bed."NOW, go take your shower, before I change my mind about joining you."   
Eren repeatedly nodded his head at that, and quickly picked up the provided cloth.

He went to the adjacent bathroom, with a quick glance over his shoulder, to make sure Levi wasn't actually following him. He wasn't.

Levi took the time Eren needed to shower, to think up an excuse to keep Eren in his room.While he had Hange's medication to rid Eren of anything he didn't want him to remember,like him murdering everyone, he would run out eventually.

"Well if I have to, I can always chain him up again." Was his last thought, before he noticed the boy leaving the shower.

He stood there with just a towel around his waist, since he didn't have any spare clothes.

Not feeling the slightest bit of shame, Levi let his eyes rake over his form,slightly licking his lips.  
Eren didn't feel the raven's gaze,too occupied with blushing and looking at everything but the man.

After a moment he spoke up,voice almost inaudible."So...Levi I meant to ask you a few things.." 

Levi got up at that and reached for Eren's arm, only to pull on it so he was almost falling on the bed."First of all: If you want to talk to me,come a bit closer.I won't be able to hear you, when you speak that low otherwise." 

Eren straightened up next to him and spoke up again,a bit louder, but still scared. "I said: I meant to ask you a few things. Like..why do I not hear ANYONE? They can't possibly all be missing!or what's up with the nicknames?"

Levi shot him a slight glare "I told you, I don't know what happened,Eren.After I got your ass here, everyone was gone.As for the nicknames..you don't like them?" 

His face just didn't get a rest from blushing, he felt like.

"It's not that I don't like them.." "Then don't complain." Levi interrupted him. "I have a few errands to run so I'll be back in a few hours." He spoke and went up,leaving Eren more confused than before.

'What had happened while they were gone?Why did Levi act so..pissed..when he asked? And why didn't he explain the nicknames? Was all that went through Eren's head.

Glaring at Levi's back he wanted to shout,tell him to get back in and explain! But the man was already out the door,locking it,as always.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a turn....
> 
> It's a slight warning of what's to come(you can guess what that is) so be aware of the next chapter (or chapters depending on my mood xD)
> 
> Also I really appreciate all your kudos :)

The days continued like that,with Levi locking him up and avoiding his questions.  
Every time he asked about the others, Levi either left,changed the subject or got mad.

After Eren caught him in a really bad mood once ,and found himself pushed up a wall with Levi’s hands around his throat, he decided it was better to leave that topic alone.For now at least.

Every day, the man would bring him food and water, but Eren was never allowed outside,he wasn't even allowed a single glance beyond the door.  
The only other room he was allowed to go to was the shower, and even then Levi was waiting for him in his room.Eren was just glad he was allowed to shower alone.

After about a week Levi decided it was time to 'move forward'.

Once Eren left the shower ,with some clothes Levi got him, he went up to the boy and pulled him down by his collar,before kissing him harshly.

Eren's eyes widened in shock and he pushed him away. "Eren.." Levi said with a glare."Wh..what the hell,Levi?" "What's wrong?" Came the response."You lock me up in here for I don't know how long,avoid my questions and now you KISS me?!" Eren yelled. 

Levi stepped closer to him again "Yeah,what's wrong with that?" Eren looked at him,not believing what he just heard.  
"You seriously think there is NOTHING wrong with locking me up in here?" Levi grinned at that."No,I don't see what’s wrong with keeping what's mine." 

"W-what did you just say?" "Oh?deaf now, are we? I said you are MINE,Eren.You are MY property, and no one else is allowed to touch what's mine! That's why I keep you in here,love."

Eren was staring at the man in front of him,mouth opening and closing like a fish without water.

"D...didn't you say I was injured?" Chuckling Levi said "And you actually believed that?How cute." 

Levi kept walking towards Eren until he backed him up to his bed.

"So now that we cleared that up..." He said and put his hands on Eren's chest,applying pressure until he fell over.  
Levi crawled over the boy and pinned his hands above his head,then proceeded to catch his lips with his own again.

Eren tried to get out of the kiss and Levi's grip,but he was much stronger than himself.

Tightening his grip with one hand, he let the other slide over Eren's shirt, and stopped when he reached the hem of it.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." He whispered in his ear before moving under his shirt,trailing up his torso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...I wrote this and now I feel awful... Still hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Sorry if it's not that great but this is something weird to write.

What are you doing?!" Eren asked, as he struggled against Levi's grip on his wrists.

"Isn't it obvious?I'm taking what's mine."

"I'll NEVER be yours like this!" Eren growled.

That earned him a hard bite on his lower lip,making him gasp in pain.Levi quickly took that opportunity to move his tongue inside his mouth.

The boy kept trying to struggle against him,the only response he got was the ever tightening hold on his wrists.

Levi moved his hand up from the hem of Eren's shirt, until he reached his nipples.He squeezed and tugged at one of the nubs,earning a slight moan from the boy below him.

Levi the kiss and smirked at Eren, "So you actually do like this." He said,still playing with his nipple."NO I DON'T!" Eren yelled at him.Levi's face darkened, and he pulled his hand back,gripping Eren's shirt.He pulled it over his head,leaving his top half exposed.

"For fucks sake!STOP!" Eren said,voice rising again.Levi ignored his command and started to kiss a trail from his mouth,over his jaw and throat,down to his nipples.

First he licked one of them before putting it in his mouth,circling his tongue over the sensitive nub,then giving the other the same treatment.  
Eren tried to suppress his moans, by biting his lip 'No,I CAN'T enjoy this!' He thought.

The raven noticed this and bit down on the fleshy nub."FUCK!THAT HURT!" Levi looked up at him,"Good,it's supposed to.I want to hear you,my love." Eren looked at him in disgust "You do this to me and DARE call me that?!" He said as he tried to get his wrists free again,only earning him another painful bite from the raven.

"So,Eren,I'm giving you a choice:you can either behave and I'll make this enjoyable for the both of us,or I won't give a shirt if I hurt you." The boy was silent for a moment before answering, "You can go fuck yourself!" 

Seconds after realizing what he just said,his eyes widened and he knew, that was a BAD idea.

Levi responded by pressing a bruising kiss to his lips,his free hand making quick work of Eren's pants and boxers.

Without delay, he pushed one of his fingers inside the brunette "I don't want to hurt you TOO much,but you brought this on yourself."

Eren squirmed,while it wasn't quite painful (yet) it was uncomfortable as hell.That changed however,as Levi pushed in a second and not long after a third finger,neglecting to give him any pleasure, and just trying to loosen him up.

Eren yelled at him to stop, but Levi only laughed."Stop acting like such a bitch,that is nothing." He told the boy,grinning as he took his fingers out of Eren, to pull his own pants down,along with his underwear.

Eren stared at Levi's erection,gulping as he took in the size of him.  
Levi smirked,noticing his gaze, and looked down at the boy."My,my, if you wouldn't struggle so much, I would say you quite enjoy this, Eren." He said, as he brushed his hand over the boy's erect cock.

"I'M NOT!" Eren screamed.

Levi's eyes narrowed and his voice became cold like ice "I told you NOT to yell at me,DIDN'T I?!" Levi pulled out a strap from Eren's bedside table, and tied his hands to the headboard.

"I'm going to enjoy this,YOU on the other hand...won't." With that Levi took a firm hold of his hips,before pushing in, in one thrust,making Eren scream out in pain.

He slowly pulled out to the tip,only to thrust back in again,each time with more force than the last.

"PLEASE!STOP!IT HURTS!" Eren pleaded."You brought this on yourself,Darling." Levi told him with a glare.  
At this point Eren was crying, he kept apologizing,for what he didn't know.He just wanted this to end.

Levi went faster and harder with each thrust, leaving bruises on the boy's hips.

 

He pulled Eren's hips towards him,in time to meet his thrusts.Purposefully avoiding his prostate, since he wanted to teach him a lesson.

Eren pleaded for him to stop, but that only made him go harder,not even stopping when he heard the squelching of Eren's blood.

For Eren it felt like hours until Levi finally came inside of him, with a shout of his name.

For some reason, his name coming from Levi like that had him cumming between both of their stomachs.How that turned him on to the point where he came untouched,he didn't know.

The feeling of Levi’s cum inside him made him feel nauseous, but he didn't say anything in fear of being hurt more.

After Levi rode out his orgas, he pulled out of the boy,looking at his now blood and cum covered hole.  
Levi grinned "Let this be a lesson to you.You belong to ME, and you have NO right to refuse me.I WILL get what I want." He said and stood up to put his pants back on,before untying Eren.

"Now, go take a shower, as much as I like the look of my cum in you,you're filthy." With that he left the room.

Eren tried to get up,feeling a sharp pain in his backside,causing him to fall down again a few times.After another couple attempts,he managed to get to the shower.  
He turned the water to almost scalding hot,scrubbing until part of his skin started to bleed.

Eren tried to get the feeling of Levi's touch on his skin off, but he just couldn't.  
A good 10 minutes later,he gave up.

He went to his bed and looked the mess on it with disgust.Changing the sheets, he dug out a new pair of clothes,planning to burn the old ones and the sheets if he ever got the chance to do so.

He laid on his bed and curled up into a tight ball,hugging his legs to his chest, he started crying.

Why would the man he loved do this to him? Especially when he,apparently, had the same feelings for him?

It took him around 2 hours before he actually cried himself to sleep,still fearing seeing the raven tomorrow.

Luckily for him,he didn't know what said man had in mind for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry,Eren >.<


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update,work has been a bitch >.< but now that school has started again,and I don't have to work all week, I can actually write again so yay for that :D
> 
> I made this chapter somewhat...fluffy..I guess? So a bit of a "break" for Eren after the last chapter,hope you enjoy :)

Levi was walking aimlessly around HQ,thinking about what he just did to Eren. Surely he had hurt the boy,but that was his right,wasn't it?Eren was **HIS** after all.

He didn't understand why he somehow felt...guilty...about what he did, but quickly shook that thought away.Eren was **HIS** and he could do **ANYTHING** he wanted to with him!  
The boy just needed to learn that,and he would make sure he did.

After what felt like hours Levi went back to the brunettes room,opening it with a bit more force than necessary,startling Eren.

"Oh, what the fuck do you want **now**?!" He snapped."Is that a way to speak to me,brat?" Eren got up from his bed,making his way towards the older man"It sure as hell is, after what you did!"

Levi almost laughed at that, "I gave you the choice,either cooperate and enjoy it or don't and get hurt.Not my fault you chose the latter." He could see the pure rage in Eren’s eyes, but also something else...pain?

"Why?" Was all Eren said before he went back and sat on his bed,hanging his hanging his head low."Why... **Why**...WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" He yelled.

"Because,Eren,I wanted you and you tried to refuse **ME**!So I had to teach you." "THAT WASN'T TEACHING ME A LESSON!THAT WAS RAPE,LEVI!" Levi narrowed his eyes at him and stomped over to the younger,grabbing his chin and yanking his face up."STOP yelling at me, or I will make sure you don't have a tongue left to do so." Eren's eyes widened in fear, afraid to speak again he pressed his lips shut.

"Good boy.Now if you just LISTEN to what I tell you and behave,I won't have to hurt you again,got it?" The brunette just nodded at that and Levi let his head go.

He sat beside Eren,not saying a thing but just observing him.

"Um...can...can I ask you something?" Eren began almost inaudible."Depends on what it is" "Do you....do you have any feelings for me?" He managed to get out,almost as red as a tomato.

"Are you serious? Darling, why do you think I'm doing this? I'm keeping you here to PROTECT you because I LOVE YOU,Eren!" The raven said.

"You don't have to protect me,I can take care of myself!" Levi stood up at that "NO YOU FUCKING CAN'T EREN! AND I DON'T WANT TO RISK LOSING YOU!NOT TO TITANS,NOT TO YOUR OWN RECKLESSNESS,NOT TO ANYBODY ELSE!" The boy flinched at Levi's loud voice and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry." Was all he said and that was enough to calm the man down,for now.  
"Good,give me your wrists." He commanded, "For what?" "Isn't it obvious?I'm gonna chain you up,since you want to question me and what I do." Eren whimpered.

"No, **please**!" He begged. "Eren,wrists,NOW!" Levi snapped and Eren reluctantly held his hands out for him.

The raven sighed and clicked the cuffs shut."Eren,my love,I **really** don't want to hurt you or do this to you,but you don't make it any easier on either of us."

He kissed the boy's forehead and laid down beside him.Eren hesitated before laying down too,immediately being pulled back against the older.

He felt Levi draw mindless patterns on his stomach,and if there wasn't the voice in the back of his head SCREAMING that this man was mental and dangerous, he actually would've thought it was nice.

Hours passed with them staying like that before Eren passed out,still in Levi's arms.

"You are **mine** and I am **NEVER** letting you go,even if I have to break each one of your limbs." The older whispered and gave a quick kiss to the boy's cheek before drifting off too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long and that this chapter is so short.
> 
> Still,I wanted to thank all of you guys who have read so far and are still reading this,I love you guys :)

A few days later.

 

Levi was looking at Eren,who was still chained up to the wall behind him, with a raised brow,"What did you just say to me,Eren?" 

 

The boy looked him straight in the eye and growled,"Let me free you damn **psycho**!" 

 

Quickly closing the quick gap between them, Levi slapped the brunet."I wouldn't talk like that if I were you." The older warned.

 

"Or else what?!" Sliding his hand over Eren's stomach the raven leaned in close to him and whispered,"You know **exactly** what will happen,Darling." Eren's eyes widened "NO!Please no!" He almost shouted in fear.

 

"Don't worry,be a good boy and do as you're told and nothing will happen." The older assured him,though Eren didn't really believe it.

 

Not wanting to take any chances on angering the man further, Eren looked down at his lap,"Yes...Levi." He whispered.

 

Levi gave him a quick peck to his lips before reaching for a key in his jacket."Now how about you go take a shower, and I'll be waiting here?Unless you want me to join you?" Eren rapidly shook his head no, before grabbing a new set of clothes, he was now allowed to keep in his room, and made his way to the bathroom.

 

"Of course not...eventually you won't be able to me anything,my love." The raven whispered to himself before he made himself comfortable on the boy's bed.

 

Around 10 minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Eren stared at his bed for a second,shocked to actually see Levi waiting for him.

 

‘ _Of course he is here,why wouldn't he be._ ’ He thought.

 

"So Eren,do you want to go outside today?" The brunet's eyes instantly lit up,"Are you serious?!OF COURSE I DO!" 

 

Chuckling Levi stepped closer to him, "You have to wear this though." He said and put a blindfold on his eyes.

 

Then he took his hand and tugged him towards the door,unlocking it and dragging Eren with him into the corridor.

 

"How about you take a guess where we are going?" He said,increasing the pace of his strides. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where do you guys think Levi is taking him?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit of a weird chapter and don't ask me what made me write this xD

"Where the fuck are you even taking me?" The brunet asked.   
He could hear birds chirping now and felt the sun on his skin,so they must have been outside.

 

"Eren I already told you,you'll see." The man pulling him along suddenly stopped,almost causing the younger to crash into him.   
"Now hold still for a second." The raven instructed, and removed the blindfold from his eyes.

 

Eren opened his eyes slowly,waiting for them to adjust to the light.When he was able to see fine, his eyes widened.Before him was a field...a field of flowers.

 

"What...what the fuck?How...where are we?" He asked,shock evident in his voice.   
  


"Well Eren,I told you I'd bring you outside,didn't I?" "Well yes but...this....how did you even find this-" he said before something hit him,"Hold on,what are you planning?"

 

Levi just looked at him confused,"Can't I bring the one I love to a nice place?" Eren frowned at that "Your version of _love_ is fucked so forgive me for not trusting you.   
"Eren you know each person shows their affection differently right?" The boy didn't answer and instead chose to look around,ignoring the raven beside him for now.

 

He took a few steps forward,laying down to feel the nice,soft grass below him. Levi stepped next to him,"Feeling comfortable down there?" He asked and Eren nodded."You know Eren,if you just behaved it could always be like this.It's not like I **WANT** to hurt you."  Eren looked up at him, and he could see the sadness in Levi's eyes.

 

"I...guess you just wanna show me you care that way?" He said,more a question than anything.

 

The older sat down next to him,his eyes never leaving Eren's.

 

Slowly he leaned down,not wanting to scare the brunet,until his face was mere inches from his."Levi...what are you doing?" Eren asked."Can't you guess?" The raven replied and closed the small distance between them,taking Eren's lips with his own.

 

Shocked,the brunet's hands shot up to Levi's chest to push him away,"Levi thanks for taking me outside.It's nice and all but please,don't touch me right now."   
  


Levi shook his head,"Tsk how many times do you want me to teach you that I **OWN** you,Eren?" He said and crashed his lips on Eren's again."I own you,Eren.Every little part of your skin,every hair on your body,I **OWN** you **completely**.Do you understand that?"

 

Eren shook his head no,"What the fuck?You don't own shit!" He said and pushed the raven off him.Scrambling to his feet he started to run,not knowing, but also not caring, where he was.

 

"You are going to regret this,Eren!" He heard Levi yell behind him and sped up,the only thing on his mind was to get as far away from the crazed man behind him as possible 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will have some more yandere stuff soon so don't you guys worry :)


	10. Chapter 10

Eren was blindly running,almost crashing into trees in front of him.   
All that was on his mind was to get away from Levi,who was close behind him.

 

He regretted deciding to run now, as it would result in a serious punishment if he were to get caught.

 

"Eren stop now and I won't hurt you **too** bad." The raven yelled,quickly erasing the thought to stop out of Eren’s mind.Considering what Levi had done up until now,it was probably better to run than face him.

 

It felt like he was running for hours and his legs started to hurt,looking around Eren realized that the was completely and utterly lost.

 

As he heard Levi's fast approaching footsteps behind him, he started running again,only to trip over a branch in the ground and land face first into a tree.   
"Fuck..." He groaned and rubbed his forehead, which was now slightly bleeding.

 

"Got you." The brunet heard and was janked up by his collar and turned around to face a very pissed looking Levi.

 

"So you think that it would be a great idea to run from me,after I gave you the luxury of going outside?" Levi said,voice cold as ice."I'm sorry?" The brunet's whisper came out more as a question than an actual apology.

 

"Sorry won't cut it." With that Levi pressed Eren against the tree behind him and grabbed a knife he was hiding.   
He brought the knife up to the boy's throat,"Tell me Eren,do you think I am that slow that I wouldn't be able to catch a brat like you?" "N-no." Came the boys reply.   
"Then why did you run?" The raven asked and Eren audibly swallowed,”I-I don't know!Your speech made me panic okay?" 

 

Levi pushed the knife further into his skin,drawing a little bit of blood."So telling you the truth, **that you belong to me** ,frightens you? I thought we were past that."

 

"I'm sorry! I really am! Please stop this." The brunet begged.Withdrawing the knife from his throat,Levi shook his head and said,"Eren...my dear, sweet Eren,why do you always want to make it so hard for the both of us?" Before he quickly sliced into the boy's arm,drawing a scream of pain from him.

 

"If you really hate being with me that badly,I could just end it, you know, but that wouldn't be any fun." 

 

Eren looked at the wound on his arm,blood seeping out of it. _"Fucking hell...he'll kill me at this rate_." He thought and his eyes met the icy,blue ones of Levi again.

 

"Levi..I...I promise to stop disobeying you,no matter what you ask of me." Levi raised a brow at that,"Really now?" He asked skeptically.   
Eren nodded and his gaze went to the ground."Good then,follow me and I will see how obedient you are,my little Eren." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already have the next chapter planned...and I've been told it's beyond sick..so look forward to that,I guess xD


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for not updating in so long,I kinda have a problem with HOW I want to write my stories,so I sincerely apologize :(
> 
> Anyway,don't ask what got into me at the end,this stuff came to me while I was VERY tired. 
> 
> Enjoy the first death though :)

"What do you mean " **how obedient** " I am?" The brunet asked,still shocked and scared from the earlier attack."You'll see,so shut up and follow me,before I have to do something we both regret."    
  
Eren didn't press the man any further, and just followed him.   
  
Soon he realized that they were on their way back to HQ, and let out a slightly relieved sigh.At least he knew where they were now.   
  
Levi made his way through some corridors,glancing behind him every now and then to make sure Eren was still following.He was.   
  
The raven stopped in front of a door, which Eren didn't recognize."Remember,if you **dare** to disobey me, it will have serious consequences." Eren gulped but nodded.   
  
Levi opened the door and immediately they were hit with the smell of blood and decay,almost making Eren vomit.The man entered the room,seemingly unaffected by the smell,and Eren moved to follow him.   
  
As he saw what was in the room,however,he stopped,eyes wide and starting to tear up."Please tell me...you didn't do...t-that" The boy whispered,unable to take his eyes off of the gruesome scene in front of him.   
  
In front of him were the remains of what was once Mikasa,her limbs cut into pieces and strewn across the room.Her severed head still staring at him with terrified eyes, and her blood scattered everywhere.   
  
Levi chuckled,"Eren,Darling,you know I did.Don't you like my work? I did it for you,for **us**." He said.Eren fell to his knees,tears streaming down his face."WHY?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" The brunet yelled.   
  
"Eren don't yell at me.And I did it because she was way too protective of you,would have just gotten in my way.Now I said I was gonna test your obedience." Levi said as he made his way over to the boy.   
  
“Look at me.” He commanded,but Eren just kept his head down.”Look.At.Me.” Levi growled,this time Eren looked up.”How could you? She was my sis-” before Eren could finish his sentence,Levi gripped his head and he felt something soft on his lips.   
  
”Are you serious?” The brunet asked,looking at the length at his lips.The only response he got was a tighter grip in his hair,and a slight push forward.   
  
”Levi my sister’s CORPSE is right over there and you want me to-” Again he was interrupted,this time by Levi forcing himself past his lips.”I told you,obey,so shut up and suck.”    
  
Reluctantly Eren started to bob his head,building a slow rhythm,and using his tongue.”Good boy,next time without all that talk,yeah?”    
  
By the time Levi was cumming down his throat,Eren was crying,his mind repeating the question “Why”.   
  
After he was done,Levi pulled out of Eren’s mouth and tucked himself back in.   
  
Bending down to the boy’s eye level he said,”Eren,come on,stop crying.It’ll be okay,you have me and I will never leave you.I love you.”He kissed his forehead and picked the still crying brunet up bridal style.   
  
Unable to cry anymore,Eren buried his face in Levi’s neck,closing his eyes he whispered,”I...love you too.” 


	12. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

**I'm sorry I do not update regularly,I really am,but I can't get myself to write unless it's 2-3am when I try to sleep-.-**

 

**Anyway,this story is close to it's end,1-3more chapters.Now I want to ask if you guys want a sad/KINDA happy ending or just a sad one?**

 

**Also I will show the others as corpses,if I can't fit it into the story itself I'll make it an extra chapter^^**


	13. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So look what I have here :) It didn't rlly turn out how I had it intended,it was nicer(God I'm becoming soft haha) but it still had most of what I had originally planned for the ending. Hope you enjoy :)

Levi was carrying Eren towards his room,Eren was finally his,but before he could reach his destination he heard a slight whisper.”Levi...I...I wanna see the others.”The voice said,although barely audible.

“Are you sure you want to?” Levi asked him,stopping in his tracks.”Yes,I’m sure.” Levi sighed at that,but he couldn’t deny his Eren.He turned around a corner until he came up to a door,hesitant to open it he looked at the boy in his arms.

“Eren you REALLY sure you want to see them? It’s just Hange,Armin and Erwin by the way.The others are...not here.” He said.Eren looked up at him,although his eyes were still teary they did hold a sliver of the determination Levi managed to get out of him.”Yes I told you,I’m sure,please show them to me.”

The raven sighed again,letting the boy stand before he went to open the door.”Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He told the brunet.The door slightly creaked at it was opened,the same stench from Levi’s room emitting,the smell of decaying corpses.

Eren entered the room,eyes widening once he saw the three corpses.Levi didn’t treat them as badly as Mikasa,but he sure wasn’t nice to them either.First he looked at his former commander,he was stabbed with a blade through the stomach and throat.Then he looked to Hange,they were treated nicely...Levi had only strangled them.But the worst was his best friend,Armin,his stomach was cut open and his guts were laying around on the floor.

The boy held a hand in front of his mouth so he wouldn’t vomit.”I told you.” Came the voice behind him.Eren turned around,hugging Levi and starting to cry again,”They are gone...they really are all gone!” He managed to say inbetween sobs.

“Yes,they are.But you still have me.” Levi said,hugging the boy tightly and rubbing his back soothingly.The boy looked up,a slight smile gracing his lips,”Yes...I have you...and you will never leave me...will you?” He quivered slightly,more tears falling down his cheeks as he asked.

The man smiled at him,a beautiful but slightly deranged smile,”No,I’ll never leave you.You are my Eren after all.” Levi said,kissing the top of Eren’s head.”Now,shall we go to our room,Darling?” The boy stopped crying at that,somehow..he was happy that the man was referring to it as “theirs” now.

He got up,nodding his head and the same smile spreading across his face,”Yes I’d like that.” Levi’s smile grew wider at that answer.Finally Eren was his,he stopped fighting,he accepted his fate,and all it took was for everyone to die.He didn’t consider it a high price for what he got,he’d kill everyone who’d come in his way.Especially now.

He had what he wanted,he had Eren and the boy would never leave him.Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for sticking with me,your comments and kudos,and for just reading,I really appreciate all of you guys :) I know it took me a while,and it started out cringy as hell,but I did say I'd finish this eventually.


End file.
